Amihan
Amihan is a major character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia and Etheria produced by GMA Network. Among the four elemental Sang'gres she is probably the main protagonist having appeared in the First Episode, Amihan is the guardian of the blue Gem of Wind. She also became a Queen of Lireo having succeeded her mother Minea. Filipina actress Iza Calzado plays Amihan until the third book. In the remake version, she will be played by Kylie Padilla. 2005-2006 Series Profile Amihan is the second among the four daughters of Ynang Reyna Minea. Pirena is her older sister while Alena and Danaya are her younger sisters. Her father was Raquim of Sapiro who was killed by Hathors led by Hagorn. She also gave birth to Princess Lira whose father is Ybrahim of Sapiro. She is the grandmother of Cassandra. Amihan is the mother-figure among the Sang'gres. Like her mother Mine-a, she has a soft heart for those she loves, especially her family. This quality of hers has often been abused by others, especially Pirena. She is regal and majestic, often exhibiting a queenly aura of power and nobility. She is, in a way, the anti-thesis to the wild and ferocious Pirena. Though she is fierce in battle, she is the warm heart of the family of Sang'gres. She is the wisest and most caring of the Sang'gres, often acting like the eldest sister, even though she's the second-born daughter. Appearance and Outfits *Amihan has long waist length black hair and brown eyes. She nearly resemblances her mother Minea. She wears four outfits throughout the series and most of her color scheme of her primary outfits are blue and violet. Encantadia *Before being crowned by her mother Minea, she wore a pale blue sleeveless long gown. Her accessories were feather themed like her armband. She first wore a hair accessory made out of feathers before replacing it into a circlet with a wings motif and a round blue gem on the center. *During her collective dream along with Ybrahim before she conceived their daughter, Lira, she wore a white silk shawl that is attached to her hair which is tied into a bun. *When she became queen she started wearing a long gown with a mixture of colors. It's mainly lavander, but has beige accents. Etheria *In her warrior form, Her hair is now straight and wears Persian blue colored hair extensions. She wears Lira's necklace. She wears a light blue short-winged armor with a dark blue turtleneck shirt, light blue greaves with a dark blue sash, a matching dark blue pants and light blue boots. She also wears matching light blue gauntlets, a gold mantle on her back. Her headgear has been changed into a dragon wing circlet on her head. The color of her turtleneck and pants are blue making her entire warrior attire in a different shades of blue. *When Ether reverted her back to her childhood, Amihan wore a pale blue colored dress with a cerulean blue shawl and a brown sandal. *After she reverted back from her childhood, Amihan wore a v neck victoria blue dress with a thin light blue fabric tied beneath Amihan's chest. She also wears a light turquoise colored blue shawl. Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas *When Lira returned from Devas, Amihan changed her outfit into a dark blue gown with sun brooches attached to the sleeves. Powers, Abilities and Weaponry Powers * Paglalaho/Teleportation The primary form of transportation of Sang'gres, Amihan shared the ability to teleport to any place, or be with any person, at will. However, there are 2 limitations to this ability. First, it cannot be used when a Sang'gre is bound, chained, or magically imprisoned. Second, it cannot be used to teleport from Encantadia to the Human World or vice versa. *'Invisibility' Ability to cloak or invisible herself, also can transform into gas or smoke. * Bilocation Shown towards the end of the first part of the saga, in a near death experience after being stabbed by Asval with the Kabilan, Amihan willed herself to be outside the scope of fate so as to prevent her imminent death. This caused the lines on her palm to disappear, which means she is now in control of her own destiny. As a result, Amihan inadvertently caused changes in her environment by mere utterance of her will, which included acquiring a new ability of creating a kambal-diwa named Aera. Aera, being an extension of Amihan’s psyche, has all of the Sang’gre’s emotions, memories, and skills, but limited access to the powers of the Brilyante ng Hangin. This allowed Amihan to be in 2 places at once, which she greatly needed when looking for Danaya while fighting the final battle on the Sapirian Front at the same time. * Basbas ng Hangin Destined to be the keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin, Amihan received the Gift Of Wind upon birth that allows her to tap into the powers of the Brilyante, granting her the ability to manipulate the movement of the wind, creating powerful cloud-blasts, and levitating in air. Similarly with Pirena, she used her elemental abilities as her primary arsenal in warfare. Weaponry * Arkrey Arkrey is the name of the sword wielded by the brother of Queen Avria of Hera Andal who went by the same name. Upon the fall of Etheria, Prince Raquim acquired this sword and became his primary weapon. Witnessing the death of her father from the hands of Hagorn, Amihan vowed that she will use the same sword to avenge his father’s death. * Brilyante ng Hangin This blue gem was created when Ynang Reyna Cassiopeia cleaved the Brilyante ng Buhay using the Kabilan into 4 independent gems that correspond to each element-- Brilyante ng Apoy, Brilyante ng Hangin, Brilyante ng Tubig, and Brilyante ng Lupa, to prevent the warring clans of Hathorians. The wielder of the Brilyante ng Hangin gets full access to the gem and can use it to its fullest potential. Whoever holds the Brilyante has control over the Basbas ng Hangin and is able to create or summon wind at will. On top of this, the wielder is able to bestow the Basbas ng hangin to anyone she wishes to. Due to this, both Lira and Cassandra had the limited ability to use the element of Wind when Amihan was keeping the Brilyante. Aside from its control over the element of wind, the Brilyante has the power to locate and summon any object or entity in Encantadia to the presence of its wielder. However, this power can only work within the world Encantadia and cannot affect those from the other side of the Asnamon tree. Story Amihan grew up with her father Raquim in the world of mortals, believing that her mother was dead and that her father was a miner of precious metals who had the knack of finding gold. She would wonder why other kids went to a place called school while she stayed at home to practice sword fighting, but her father would not give her a straight answer. Since she was taught to use the sword since she was a child, she grew up being one skilled fighter. She knew nothing of Encantadia until the day that she discovers her powers came. She unwittingly summoned her powers while trying to escape her father's jealous co-workers. When it was apparent that her ability to control the wind had surfaced, Raquim realized he must tell her about her true identity and her magical heritage. He began by telling her a story about a far away land called Encantadia, the four jewels held by its four kingdoms which maintained the balance of power, the attempt by the kingdom of Hathoria to rule Encantadia, and how the battle waged by Hathoria against Adamya and Sapiro brought the four jewels under the protection of the diwatas of Lireo. He would never get to tell her all that she needed to know. Amihan would wake up one night to tell her father that she dreamed of a beautiful woman warning her that they are in danger. Raquim recognized the meaning of the dream and barely had time to prepare before strangers appeared and pursued them. After watching her father's death, Amihan rushed at his killers, her father's sword in hand, intent on having her revenge. She was quickly disarmed and almost beheaded by the leader who hesitated upon seeing her birthmark. The murderers left when another group of strangely clad men appeared. These men whisked Amihan away to Encantadia, the mere existence of which upturned everything she had believed about her existence. She would discover that she is not mortal, but a diwata, and that her mother is not only alive, but is the Ynang Reyna (Queen Mother) Mine-a of the kingdom of Lireo. She also finds out that her father was a Prince of the fallen kingdom of Sapiro, and was known as one of the best swordsmen that ever lived in Encantadia. She would meet her three sisters, Pirena, Alena and Danaya. All of them, like her, bear the birthmark of the sang'gres (a diwata belonging to a royal family). They tell her that they have different fathers, all of whom had died while fighting the Hathors - the same people who killed her father. Learning this strengthened the young Amihan's resolve to fight the Hathors and avenge not only her father's death, but to avenge everyone who died and left children like her fatherless. Amihan would spend the following years learning all about her people, the land of Encantadia, speaking their language, and learning how to act like a Sang'gre. The only thing that her mother was not too pleased with is that she would not give up the art of sword-fighting, as she considers it her heritage being the daughter of a Sapirean prince and master swordsman. Amihan would be seen by some as the most likely candidate for the throne of Lireo, and this upsets Pirena, who is convinced that their mother is playing favorites, and had thought from the moment that Amihan arrived in the palace that the queen loved Amihan more than all her other children. After all, it is no secret in Lireo that of the men who fathered the queen's daughters, Mine-a loved Prince Raquim the most. Time passed and the four Sang'gres become ladies. Amihan grows up beautiful, mature and motherly. Pirena's anger and jealousy only increased with time and it gets the best of her, making her bitter, cunning and deceitful. Alena grows up innocent, beautiful and demure as ever, and her beauty gets her quite a few suitors, including Ybarro (later named as Ybrahim). Danaya grows up into a strong-willed, rebellious, albeit militaristic woman with a soft spot for nature. When the butterflies from Devas came to fetch Mine-a, a new queen to ascend the throne must be chosen. Mine-a, after having consulted her advisors, told her daughters to prepare for a test. With the exception of Alena, the young sang'gres spend time honing their skills, each hoping that they will be chosen. All assumed that judging will be fair, except for Pirena who overheard Mine-a talking with Imaw and wishing any one of her three younger daughters win the contest and not Pirena. Understandably, Pirena was angry and hurt, with many questions occupying her mind. The test turned out to be a duel with a cloaked warrior, clad in white with a brown face cover (the attire is, intriguingly, of a common Sapirian warrior). The goal was to retrieve a "key" in the warrior's possession, which most assumed was the pendant it wore around its neck. Danaya faced the warrior first but was beaten, next was Alena who was defeated just as easily. Amihan followed and lasted longer than the first two, although the warrior still looked too strong for her. For reasons best known to her (but most probably because she feared that Amihan might best the warrior and win the throne), Pirena decided to join the fray instead of waiting for her turn. Together, they forced the warrior to retreat into the woods. In the midst of their pursuit, Amihan fell off a cliff, Pirena then tried to save her but then remembering that it would ruin her chance of becoming queen, kicked Amihan's hand, letting her fall down. The cloaked warrior flew down rescuing the diwata. It was at this moment that Amihan discovered the warrior's identity. It was Ynang Reyna who stated that the key was recognizing her since a mother's love would always show through, despite of any sort of disguise. They were both safe going back up the cliff. Because of Pirena's betrayal, Amihan is declared the heir to the throne. Pirena, hurt and angry, decides to challenge the queen for the throne and steals the gem of fire (with the goading of her long-time nanny and secret-Hathor-spy Gurna) to ensure her success. Pirena manages to bring down Ynang Reyna aided by the gem's power. But before the last blow was struck, her three sisters join forces and defeat her. She escapes and allies herself with the Hathors. During the ceremony to acknowledge Amihan as the legal heir to the throne, the three remaining elemental gems are entrusted to each of the sisters. Amihan is entrusted with the air gem, Alena with the water gem, and Danaya with the earth gem. It soon becomes apparent that Amihan must also produce her heir. She invokes Emre, their Bathala to help her find a worthy father to her child. She would meet a prince called Ybrahim in her dream. She would learn upon waking up that the dream was a collective dream, and she had indeed conceived a child with him. Mine-a would die before Amihan's healthy daughter, named Lira, is born. The baby is blessed with extraordinary powers by her aunts Alena and Danaya. Danaya blesses Lira with an innate protection against Pirena's powers and energies while Alena gifts her with a beautiful voice that can magically soothe and calm her Amihan's heart. Pirena would return to Lireo begging for forgiveness and Amihan would pardon her sister. Unknown to her, Pirena is still in league with the Hathors. Pirena she sees the newborn Princess Lira as a major hindrance, so she kidnaps the baby and tries to kill her. However, she fails because of Danaya's blessing and her dagger could not touch the child so instead she sends Lira to the mortal realm through the Tree of Asnamon. She then replaces the real Princess Lira with her own child, Mira. Amihan would never suspect that the child growing up with her is not her real daughter. Amihan would suffer another loss when Alena's body is found lifeless in the forest. It appeared that mourning for Ybarro, the mandirigma she had fallen in love with, and whom she now thinks is dead, Alena killed herself. Lireo would send off Alena's body to Devas on a funeral pyre, not realizing that it was actually Pirena, who had shape-shifted into the form of Alena, that they were mourning over (Pirena could withstand flames because of the fire gem's power). The child they called Lira would grow up into a smart, confident, but proud young woman. Lira would often leave the palace and explore the woods on her own. One of her favorite stops would be Cassiopeia's lair, where she would ask the seer about the future. When Cassiopeia foretold that Lira would love a mortal, the young girl became curious and found a way to reopen Asnamon, the portal between worlds. The opening of the portal would be instrumental in bringing back the real daughter of Amihan. When Amihan and her party was ambushed by Hathors in the forest, someone would come to their rescue whom Amihan would recognize as Ybrahim, the man she met in the dream where she conceived her daughter. Ybrahim would recognize her face, and is amazed to find out that the encounter they had in a dream would result to him being a father to the daughter of the queen of Lireo. Amihan brings Ybrahim to Lireo to introduce him to the court as the father of her child. Lira would not accept the fact that her father is a member of the mandirigma caste - who are considered society's outcasts. Ybrahim would later find out from his foster father that he is the long-lost crown prince of the fallen kingdom of Sapiro. Amihan gladly helped him in his quest to find out about his heritage as a Sapirean, for the records of Lireo have preserved some writings about the kingdom. Amihan would slowly fall in love with Ybrahim, albeit reluctantly, for the laws of Lireo forbid its queen from marrying. She would not tell Ybrahim or any other person except Imaw about her feelings. Amihan's growing love for the mandirigma will have dire consequences, for Ybrahim is the same Ybarro that Alena had fallen in love with. The complications started when Danaya discovered Alena alive in the forest and brought her back to Lireo. Alena had lost her memory and could not remember any of them, including Ybarro. Yet, this does not prevent Alena from being attracted to Ybrahim the moment she saw him unconscious and recuperating from a poisonous wound in the queen's quarters. Amihan would feel jealousy and Pirena would use this to her advantage. It concerned Amihan and Danaya that Alena could not remember who she was, how she came back from the dead, how she ended up being Hitano's captive in the forest, and more important, what happened to the jewel of water. Both assumed that Alena had been brought back from death and she probably brought her jewel to Devas and left it there. They concluded that if Alena goes to Devas, she may get back her memory and as well as her jewel. Amihan allowed Alena to make the trip, and Danaya volunteered to accompany her. Pirena, who knew the truth, did not want the journey to Devas to happen, for it would reveal that Alena never died, which would mean that the jewel of water was not in Devas. When Amihan had second thoughts about Alena getting back her memory, which included remembering her love for Ybarro/Ybrahim, Pirena subtly convinced Amihan to withdraw her permission. Disgusted that the queen allowed her personal feelings to cloud her judgment, Danaya disobeys and towing Alena with her, goes ahead with the journey to Devas. At Pirena's goading, Amihan sends her soldiers after her two younger sisters. Alena would be captured and brought back at once to Lireo. Danaya would elude her pursuers, and when she reappears in Lireo, she attempts to assassinate the queen. The guards capture Danaya but she later manages to escape. She would then reappear at the palace gates, surprised to be placed under arrest. Amihan was willing to forgive her youngest sister, but Danaya, who denies committing the crime, refuses to ask pardon for something she did not do. Attempting to assassinate the queen warranted death, and Danaya would bravely give up her life only the queen herself took it. Amihan could not bring herself to strike her sister dead, and when Pirena volunteered to take over the task, Amihan spared Danaya from the death sentence, and banished her from Lireo instead. Alena eventually regains her memory, but the odd thing is that she now does not remember what happened after she fell unconscious in the forest while grieving over Ybarro's death. Amihan had the grace to accept that Ybrahim is better off with Alena, so she tells her Ybarro is alive, and tried to be happy when the lovers are reunited. As fate would have it, Danaya would stumble through the Asnamon portal and discover that the Lira living in Lireo is not the daughter of Amihan, for the real heir to the throne was kidnapped and brought to the world of mortals by Pirena. Amihan eventually began to suspect that the Lira living in Lireo is not her real daughter. It all started when Alena was disturbed that Lira's singing voice could not move her as it should, when Alena herself gave the gift of voice to Lira when she was newly born. At Imaw's advice, Amihan used a magic dagger to test if she and the girl would share any wound received from it. They did not. Next, Amihan brought out the flower that bloomed the moment her daughter was conceived. According to Imaw, the flower should reflect the health of the child it was conceived with. To Amihan's dismay, the flower was wilting although right in front of her stood a very healthy Lira. Apparently, King Hagorn of Hathoria crossed the portal between worlds to do what Pirena cannot, kill the real daughter of Amihan. Amihan would eventually confirm that the girl she calls Lira is not her real daughter, and Pirena would show her true colors. An enraged Amihan declares war against Hathoria. Amihan was unaware that Pirena already had the allegiance of some of her soldiers and with their help, Amihan would have not lost she lost her kingdom to Pirena who immediately crowned herself queen of Lireo. Pirena would imprison her and force her to give up the jewel of air. Amihan managed to escape from being imprisoned through the help of Hitano who bargained with Alena. Amihan led the liberation army against the Hathors. Amihan would lose Alena once more when she was captured by the Hathors and given to the renegade Hitano in marriage. Ybrahim would meet Alena in a dream, but he did not know that Alena arranged it in order to conceive his child before her marriage to Hitano is consummated. Neither Ybrahim nor Amihan knew about Alena's escape, the birth of her child, her use of power to speed up the child's growth from boy to young man in days, making her son immune to any known weapon in Encantadia, and her transformation into a flower as the last of her strength slipped away. Pirena would be the first to realize who the young man was, and lost no time in using the gifts his mother bequeathed on him. Learning of Cassiopeia's prophecy that the real Lira would save Encantadia and become its queen, Amihan reluctantly allowed her daughter to embark on a journey towards Devas, accompanied by Danaya, to seek help. On this journey, the two would come across a young man who blocked their path. Unknown to them, this is Kahlil, Alena's son who is now following Pirena's orders. Danaya would kill him and upon examination of his body, realize that he bears the mark of the sang'gres. After liberating Sapiro, Ybrahim offered Amihan and her army refuge in what remained of the castle of Sapiro. Amihan would make Sapiro her headquarters for the duration of the war. Danaya would go back to Sapiro carrying the dead young man's body with her. At almost the same time, Ybrahim brought Alena home. He had discovered the spell that turned his beloved into a flower and broke it. What should have been a happy reunion between sisters turned into tragedy when Alena recognized the dead young man as her son. Mad with grief, Alena challenged Danaya to a duel and Amihan could not prevent it. When Danaya refused to kill her when she lost, Alena left Sapiro and wandered the forest alone. Lira would come back from Devas with a mission to unite the four daughters of Mine-a. Amihan would not know of this mission as Lira was forbidden to disclose it until it had been fulfilled. It would therefore exasperate Amihan why Lira would endanger herself trying to woo back both Pirena and Amihan. By this time, Pirena had lost her crown and Lireo was fully under Hathoria's control. Ultimately, at the conclusion of Encantadia, Amihan fulfills the prophecy by bestowing the crown of Lireo to her daughter, Lira. However, the latter immediately abdicates the throne, instead choosing to follow her heart and be with the mortal Anthony. Amihan gives Lira her blessing, but however declines to resume the queenship of Lireo, which eventually goes to her sister Danaya. At the conclusion of the whole Encantadia series, she fights at the Adamyan front in the last war of Encantadia. She faces Ether's cronies with the help of her father Raquim and kills Ether thus returning Danaya's jewel to its rightful owner. She attends both of the coronation ceremonies of Armea and Cassandra. She is the one who blesses Armea in the coronation. She and her sisters mysteriously disappeared, leaving Encantadia to be ruled and guarded by their descendants Armea, Cassandra and Arman. She like her other sisters have become the stuff of legend as the trilogy ended and many claimed to see the four elemental Sang'gres playing in the sky. Romantic Involvement Ybarro/Ybrahim is chosen by Emre to be the father of Amihan's daughter Lira. When Amihan met him she instantly recognized him and the same goes for Ybarro. They became good friends and Amihan eventually developed feelings for him and it bloomed into love. Amihan then became desperate doing everything at all cost to make Ybarro all for herself but Ybarro loves Alena and in the end Amihan let him go and be happy with Alena but Amihan did not stopped loving Ybarro even if they remained friends. Ybarro is the only man that Amihan ever loved she said this to Armea when she was grieving and mourning for Ybarro's death. *Azulan was a man who fell love at first sight for Amihan and did everything at any cost even pretending to be a prince just to get Amihan's affection sadly he wasn't able to get her affection because she was too inlove with Ybrahim. 2016 Series Appearance and Outfits *In Amihan's warrior form she wears an amazon warrior-like dress that is colored with different shades of blue. Her cape is at her waist that reaches until her ankle. Her top is sleeveless with blue outlines combined with a single blue line that reaches to her matching short skirt to keep themselves attached. She also gains a light blue small winged shoulder armor in each sides along with a matching blue armbands. Her light blue dragon wing circlet has updated into a bluish short steel wing circlet with a blue gem in the center. Her hair is loose instead of being covered with her circlet. Trivia * Amihan is the only Sang'gre that didn't lose or give up her brilyante. * The name Amihan means "northeast monsoon" in the Tagalog language, evoking the character's affinity to the wind. There is also an Amihan in Philippine mythology. Amihan1.jpg Amihan.jpg|Amihan in her warrior form Costume design 2 by atongwali.jpg|Amihan's costume design for Etheria Amihan13.jpg|Amihan poster Category:Encantadia Characters Category: Encantadia Category: Etheria Characters Category: Sang'gres Category:Diwata Category:Book 3 Characters Category:Sapirian